49 Días
by angelacorus
Summary: Solo 49 días, una persona puede ver a aquel ser querido que haya fallecido, pasar los últimos momentos a su lado y expresar todo lo que uno desea. TwT


**49 (MANGA) Y KHR NO ME DE RESPONSABILIDAD.**

 **HOLA NOS LEEMOS DE NUEVO, LES SUGIERO QUE LO LEAN ESCUCHANDO LA CANCIÓN** _ **EBB AND FLOW**_ **, ES HERMOSA TwT.**

 **LE HE CAMBIADO ALGUNAS ESCENAS PERO LA TRAMA ES HERMOSA.**

 _ **49 días**_

 _Solo 49 días, una persona puede ver a aquel ser querido que haya fallecido, pasar los últimos momentos a su lado y expresar todo lo que uno desea._

 _Aquellos que viven se quedan con el sentimiento de aquellos que se van, pero es un sentimiento que a pesar de que no lo imaginaron , duele, duele tanto que uno espera para poder superarlo pero es algo imposible._

 _POV TERCERA PERSONA_

 **POV GIOTTO**

POV HARU

Hoy murió Giotto kun, mi compañero de clases, al que siempre la gente seguía, era muy diferente a mí; aunque siempre me molestaba, era alguien con quien entablaba mucha más conversación, aunque no lo pidiera. Todos estamos presentes, por alguna razón no puedo llorar, me pregunto por qué será, tal vez sea porque es como si él no se hubiera ido… bueno es que aún no se ha ido… ahora mismo el….

 **Vaya Haru chan aun sigues con esa cola de caballo, deberías de soltarte te verías mejor así…jeje**

Si ….el aún estaba aquí.. Giotto kun a partir de ahora se quedará en la tierra por 49 días hasta que su alma descanse, a pesar de todo sigue tan alegre como siempre a pesar de haber fallecido.

 **Dime Haru por qué siempre sigues tan callada , no va contigo, acaso ¿seré el único con el vas a hablar en tu vida? Ne …que aburrida**

*Suspiro* Giotto kun deberías estar con tu familia ya paso 2 semanas desde tu funeral, está bien que hables así conmigo.

 **Bueno hago lo que quiero hacer**

 _Justo cuando estaban por salir del salón… Giotto estaba sentado en la puerta, se volteó y vio salir a Haru, justo cuando ella sonrió, un hermoso sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del alma del chico, fue cuando supo que era el momento…._

 **Haru… me gustas**

 _Todos en el pasillo se quedaron tiesos y muy sorprendidos.…¿una confesión? ¿Acaso antes de irse? ¿Pero será un amor imposible? ¿Qué responderás Haru san? Todos seguían con sus preguntas cuando se percataron de que la chica había huido._

 _Haru había corrido hasta su casa, entendía que él lo había hecho por molestarla, pero ¿por qué? ,era tal vez porque ya se iba de este mundo o tal vez…._

 _Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que al ingresar a su cuarto se encontró con el ama de este chico quien le sonreía con esa sonrisa característica de líder, ella retrocedió, pero él seguía avanzando._

¿Por qué juegas así? no es justo decir esas cosas cuando estas a punto de irte.

 **Bueno no quiero dejar nada inconcluso ,quiero que sepas lo que siento**

Pero eso es imposible, t-tú siempre me molestabas

 **Eso era por que tenía miedo de que no me hicieras caso, era la única forma de tener tu atención .. lamento si te incomode, pero es la verdad…quiero irme de aquí sin ningún lamento, sin ningún asunto**

 _Así pasaron los días Giotto kun pasaba muchos más días con ella a pesar de que Haru trataba de hacerle entender de que el tiempo que estaba usando con ella, debería usarlo con su familia y amigos, pero este siempre le respondía_

 **Quiero un momento con la mujer más importante para mí, por lo menos me gustaría disfrutar lo que me queda de mi juventud al lado tuyo, ya que no podré hacerlo nunca más, eres increíble, tan sincera y amable con todo el mundo, no importa si es un alma o un persona viva, siempre ayudas a todos ….eso hizo que me enamorara perdidamente de ti me alegro de que mi primer amor fueras tu… Haru chan.**

Giotto ….kun…es mejor …..que me valla.

 _Haru seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que al pasar por un parque vio a una niña con un sobre en las manos, y flores, en el sitio donde había fallecido Giotto kun_

 _Fue su sorpresa al escuchar lo que en verdad ocurrió , tras la muerte de GIOTTO ,el intentó salvar a una niña, y lo logro pero a coste de su propia vida. Se quedo pensando, y lo espero en la puerta del instituto, cuando el salió, le pidió hablar a solas._

¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad? Sobre tu muerte, tu…

 **Bueno , fue todo repentino, estaba tratando de ver como entregarte ese listón y ocurrió (señalando el sobre)..ábrelo, es para ti**

 _Haru lo abrió y vio un hermoso listón para sujetar el cabello, tenía almejas inscritas en ella, con un toque femenino_ .

Es hermoso desu

 **Jaja hace tiempo que no hablabas así**

EH..*sonrojada*, bueno siempre creía que era raro que una chica de mi edad siguiera hablando así

 **Para nada, eso era lo lindo de ti, junto con tu cabello, siempre me encantó, a pesar de todo, morí cerca a tu cumpleaños, lo siento pero …no me queda ya mucho tiempo …Haru yo…**

¿Por qué ahora me siento así Giotto kun?

 **Quien sabe tal vez porque te acabas de enterar de que me amas tanto como yo a ti, pero mi amor será diferente porque te amaré para siempre Haru**

 _Esas fueron las palabras de cierto rubio, quien se acercó a la chica, y a pesar de que era un espíritu, la besó a más no poder, mientras las lágrimas de ella seguían fluyendo, disfrutó aunque sea solo la sensación de sus labios._

 _Ya habían pasado los días restantes, el momento de partir se acercaba, Haru no quería ,lo amaba siempre lo hizo pero ahora era tarde, Giotto aun sonreía en la puesta del sol ,se quedó observándolo, y al mirarla le sonrió pronunciando las siguientes palabras…._

 **Te esperaré, no importa el tiempo que te tome, te seguiré esperando hasta el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar**

NO..¡NO …NO GIOTTO…NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR TE NECESITO NO ME DEJES SOLA TE LO RUEGO!

 **T-Tal vez…. en esta vida no pudiste ser mía…. pero te promete que no será así en la siguiente, seré una mejor persona y no tendré miedo*apretando sus puños*por favor ….vive…..vive lo mejor que puedas ….por los dos, y cuando estés lista… ven a mí…. pase lo que pase mi amor por ti no terminara, durara por la eternidad, y suceda lo que suceda te buscare …Haru te amo….**

G-Giotto …kun… no te vayas, yo también…te amo

 _Fueron palabras en el fin ya que el alma de Giotto fue desapareciendo, poco a poco cual voz desaparecía poco a poco también. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por las mejillas de Haru, sosteniendo el lazo , con tanta fuerza ya que solo eso le quedaba ..de …el…Giotto…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **EPÍLOGO**

 _Habían pasado varios años, Haru se había comprometido a cambiar, ser más atenta a su alrededor, respetar lo que_ _ **él**_ _le enseño, logró tener una vida larga, se comprometió con un joven llamado Cozart era un buen amigo, aunque nunca ocupo el puesto de su primer amor aquel quien le enseño a vivir de verdad._

 _En cada momento algunos de los espíritus le ofrecían su ayuda para mandarle algún mensaje a aquel joven que murió pero que había estado ayudando a muchas personas, ella compartió el más anhelado mensaje que era …_

Por favor díganle que estoy rodeada de una hermosa sensación y acompañada de grandes amigos, pero sobre todo ….gracias.

 _El momento casi llegaba, habían pasado varios años, solo cerró los ojos, y al volver a abrirlos, lo primero que vio fue a Giotto , ella por alguna razón no se quedó 49 días , no tenía por qué hacerlo, no tenía ningún pendiente, bueno… no en ese lugar.. Sino en el más allá, al verlo solo sonrió y lo abrazó, el la esperaba, siempre la esperó, aún más cuando escuchaba atentamente el mensaje de ella , siempre estuvo atento, y esperándola, la tomó de la mano, y la acercó mucho más a él, ahora su_ _ **apariencia**_ _era como aquella vez, cuando compartieron su primer beso…. junto su frente a la de ella….._

 **Te amo**

Te amo tanto

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FUERON LAS PALABRAS QUE SE ANUNCIARON ANTES DE QUE EMPEZARAN A DESAPARECER AMBOS TOMADOS DE LA MANO**_

 **UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

 **ITALIA**

¿Cómo lo llamaras?

Bueno su nombre será Giotto …Giotto Vongola, y sé que su futuro será el decisivo para este mundo

 **JAPÓN**

¿Cómo la llamarás ?

Haru.. Haru Miura, y sé que de ella dependerá las decisiones de quien cambie el destino de este mundo, feo y a la vez bello.

 _ **Y así dos almas nacieron en un mundo en el cual empezaría el gobierno del que ahora conocemos como mafia, ambos no podían estar juntos en aquel universo por lo que aceptaron nacer en otro diferente y estaban seguros que a pesar de todo se volverían a encontrar, pase lo que pase, lo harían**_ _._

 **Angelacorus:**

Bueno TwT que les pareció, porque a mí me encantó, le cambié algunas escenas , para que se complementaran , y le di un final acoplado a KHR . Es que no quería que terminaran separados, no era justo, por eso lo escribí así, espero que les haiga gustado como a mí.

Bye


End file.
